The present invention is concerned with a conductivity cell which has been designed to support a pair of spaced apart electrodes which may be formed of precious metals, said electrodes being applied in opposing spaced apart positions on two spaced apart metal electrode carrying members. The electrodes and the metal carrying members therefore are retained in a specific spaced apart relation and are insulated from one another by means of an insulating element. The conductivity cell includes one or a plurality of thermistors which are positioned therein in good thermal contact with the surrounding liquid so as to properly sense and compensate for changes in liquid temperature.
It is within our contemplation to provide a protecting and insulating shield covering and protecting at least that portion of the conductivity cell, including the electrodes, which is positioned within the stream of liquid. This protective shield, as will be fully explained hereinafter, is detachably connected to the conductivity cell.